Metamorfose
by RogerFanfics
Summary: Após o fim da batalha mamodo, Clear é jogado no mundo humano. Sem seus poderes e tomado por dúvidas, ele se questiona se ainda é um mamodo, isso até a interferência de uma grande amiga de Kiyomaro. Classificação M: Violência e Suicídio
1. Mamodo?

**Aquele momento viajado que você pensa em shipar o boss final do manga com a personagem alívio cômico.**  
 **Essa fic vai ser bem curta. Estou planejando 7 capítulos para ela.**

 **Konjiki no gash bell! não me pertence.**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

Era inverno na cidade de Mochinoki. As árvores perderam as folhas e agora, descansavam tranquilas. Neve caia lentamente sobre toda a região, enfeitando os telhados das casas e presenteando as crianças com vários tipos de brincadeiras que, na maior parte delas, deixavam homens de neve espalhados pela cidade.

A noite estava quieta e por um motivo claro. Com o clima congelante, poucas pessoas tinham a coragem suficiente para vagar pela cidade, preferindo ficar no aconchego de suas casas.

Em uma parte mais afastada do centro, região aquela onde poucas pessoas passavam, uma loja de conveniências ainda estava aberta. Era um comércio pequeno, principalmente se comparado com os supermercados da cidade, mas oferecia uma boa variedade de produtos.

Sentado de qualquer jeito atrás do balcão, um jovem apoiava o cotovelo na superfície fria enquanto rosto fino era sustentado por sua mão. O olhar morto encarava alguns mosquitos voarem próximos à lâmpada acesa, que de tempo em tempo piscava.

— Clear, você fecha hoje. — Um senhor de idade disse, se aproximando da porta.

Era sempre ele quem ficava por último para fechar aquela loja, não havia sentido em avisá-lo todos os dias. Continuou imóvel, apenas levando o olhar, que era destinado aos mosquitos, para o idoso. Aquela sempre era a resposta do jovem desinteressado.

— Bem, até amanhã. — O homem se despediu e saiu da loja.

Se passou uma hora e Clear ainda continuava na mesma posição. Se não piscasse preguiçosamente de tempo em tempo, qualquer pessoa poderia dizer que o rapaz não passava de uma estátua, usada pelo dono para dar a impressão de que existia alguém lá.

O relógio bateu meia-noite e ele se levantou calmamente para dar aquele dia como encerrado. Trancou a porta e virou a placa de aberto logo em seguida.

— Espere! Espere, por favor! — Escutou uma voz ao longe.

Aos poucos, as súplicas iam se aproximando da loja e, inesperadamente, um corpo se choca contra o vidro da porta; era uma garota. Ela retirou o rosto que quase ficou pregado na entrada e esperou.

Clear apontou para a placa que, virada para a jovem, dizia "fechado". Insistindo, ela une as mãos e abaixa a cabeça, tentando fazê-lo abrir uma excessão. De nada adiantou, ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente. Assistiu aquele ser humano patético se ajoelhar no chão, implorando chorosa. Bufou e abriu a porta.

— Obrigada, é difícil achar uma loja aberta nesse horário. — Ela agradeceu sorridente.

— Não demore. — Alertou, observando a garota entrar e desaparecer entre as prateleiras.

Voltou a trancar a porta para impedir que mais alguém entrasse e foi para o caixa. Como imaginava que não iria demorar, ficou de pé mesmo, em frente à máquina registradora.

— Com licença, eu não consigo achar a sessão de frutas… — Notou a jovem se aproximar do caixa com uma expressão chorosa.

Suspirou e informou onde ficava a sessão, porém o resultado foi o mesmo, ela ainda acabava dando no caixa com a mesma expressão de derrota.

Para resolver o problema de uma vez, decidiu levá-la ao local. Não entendia o porque de alguém não conseguir se orientar em uma loja pequena.

A deixou na sessão e voltou para seu lugar, temendo que ela se perdesse denovo. Esperou cinco minutos, esperou dez minutos e então, perdeu a paciência. Tinha quase certeza que ela havia se perdido durante o caminho até o caixa.

Fez uma busca pela loja e quando a achou, piscou algumas vezes, tentando compreender a cena à sua frente. Ela ainda estava parada na sessão de frutas, usando uma caneta para desenhar carinhas em algumas laranjas.

— Você vai comprar algo ou não?

— Caramba! Essa laranja sabe falar! — Ela disse surpresa, ainda encarando a fruta. — Oi, Senhor Laranja!

— Sou eu que estou falando com você. — O rapaz chamou a atenção da jovem, batendo o pé em um suporte de frutas ao seu lado.

— Ah, me desculpe. Eu acho que laranjas não conseguem falar, não é mesmo? — Ela se desculpou rindo.

Rapidamente, encheu duas sacolas, uma com maçãs e outra com laranjas. Ela mal percebeu que, em sua pressa, deixou algumas frutas caírem. Clear suspirou, teria que organizar aquilo, mas antes precisava tirar aquele ser desastrado da loja. Sinalizou com a cabeça para ela seguí-lo e assim, a jovem o fez.

Retornando ao caixa, pesou o conteúdo das sacolas e recebeu o devido pagamento. A acompanhou até a saída, observando-a se retirar alegremente de lá.

Voltou a trancar a porta, porém dessa vez, ficou parado observando seu reflexo no vidro. Tinham se passado dois anos após as batalhas mamodo e sua aparência continuava a mesma, mas tinha algo estranho com seu corpo.

Sua antiga força havia desaparecido, assim como sua resistência e velocidade. Não poderia mais usar seus feitiços afinal, seu livro, a única forma de possuir poderes naquele mundo, fôra queimado durante a batalha contra Gash. Passou a mão pela cabeça, sentindo os chifres que eram escondidos pela cabeleira, aquelas coisas pontudas eram a única característica restante de sua raça. Será que ainda era um mamodo?

* * *

 **Continua**


	2. Suzume

**Estou começando a gostar desses dois juntos. xD**

 **Konjiki no Gash Bell! não me pertence.**

 **PS: Decidi mudar a classificação para "M", apenas por segurança.**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

Como sempre, o relógio bateu meia-noite e a hora de fechar havia chegado, porém ele não se deu ao trabalho de mexer um músculo. Sequer tirou o olhar que estava em direção à lâmpada falha quando o sino da porta tocou.

Já era o terceiro final de semana consecutivo que ela vinha à loja. Assim como na primeira vez, ela sempre voltava no mesmo dia, na mesma hora e sempre comprava frutas. Clear estava ficando tão acostumado que chegou ao ponto de já não se importar mais em ficar até tarde apenas para deixá-la comprar frutas.

— Boa noite! — A saudação alegre pareceu cair em ouvidos surdos.

Ele não soube quanto tempo se passou após aquela voz tentar interromper seus pensamentos. Seus olhos só se desviaram dos familiares mosquitos quando ele sentiu um olhar pesado sobre si.

Mais uma vez aquele olhar. Por que sempre que ela voltava, insistia em fazer aquilo? Encará-lo de forma que ele interpretava ser uma mistura de pena e tristeza.

Ele deixou de apoiar o rosto com uma das mãos e a olhou de forma a tentar intimidá-la, mas sem sucesso. Aquele olhar incômodo e costumeiro não desaparecia de sua frente.

— O que está esperando? — Ele decidiu usa uma abordagem infalível. — Não vai comprar suas frutas? Se for esse o caso, fecharei a loja.

Assustada com a possibilidade de sair de lá sem comprar as frutas, ela atrapalhadamente se dirigiu ao seu destino.

Dois minutos após ela se embrenhar em meio às prateleiras, Clear saiu de trás do balcão e foi até a bendita sessão, esperando que dessa vez não precisasse alertá-la sobre não desenhar expressões nas frutas.

Se lembrava perfeitamente que Yamada o tinha feito limpar aquelas que ela tinha rabiscado na primeira vez. Desde então, sempre que ela sacava uma caneta da bolsa, ele estava lá para alertá-la.

Chegando lá, ficou aliviado ao ver que todas as frutas estavam limpas e que ela não estava fazendo menção alguma de sacar qualquer caneta da bolsa.

Encostou a lateral do corpo na parede e colocou uma das mãos na parte de trás da calça jeans, sem se importar se estava demonstrando uma pose desleixada demais para um funcionário que estava na presença de um cliente. Estava decidido a ficar lá e ter a certeza que todas as frutas continuariam limpas.

Ele ficou concentrado em cada movimento da garota, suspeitando que ela pudesse usar de um momento de distração para retomar com seus desenhos. Felizmente, ela continuou com sua concentração voltada a escolher cautelosamente as frutas que iam para a sacola.

Depois de tanto tempo, ela finalmente tinha aprendido a chegar à sessão sozinha e a não rabiscar as frutas alheias. Mas com exceção de tais "aprendizados", nada havia mudado. Ela sempre sorria como uma idiota, derrubava tudo e conversava com as frutas.

Clear se questionou se aquela alegria poderia ser artificial, afinal, ele vagou por aquele mundo por vários anos – que tinham inclusos a duração das batalhas mamodo – para chegar a conclusão que nenhum humano era daquele jeito. Ninguém sorria sem parar ou possuía uma expressão despreocupada o tempo todo. Mas lá estava ela, sempre com aquele sorriso bobo, como se tudo fosse mil maravilhas.

— Acabei! — Ela exclamou radiante, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

Com as sacolas cheias de frutas, a morena seguiu o rapaz até o caixa. Ele ficou realizando suas funções enquanto a garota elogiava a loja que, de acordo com ela, possuía ótimas frutas por um bom preço.

— É muita bondade sua me deixar ficar, mesmo depois do expediente. Qual o seu nome? — Ela perguntou enquanto pagava por suas compras.

Por um momento, Clear achou que ela estava brincando ou tentando puxar assunto com ele, já que seu nome estava escrito em letras grandes no crachá. Limitou-se a apontar para o peito, onde a identificação estava presa.

— "Clear Note"... que nome engraçado! Prazer em conhecê-lo, meu nome é Mizuno Suzume! — Ela se inclinou para frente, cumprimentando-o.

O rapaz sequer respondeu, limitando-se a observá-la calmamente. Ela coçou a cabeça e pareceu pensativa.

— Sabe, eu acho que estou esquecendo alguma coisa... — Ela comentou baixinho.

— Não, está tudo aqui. — Ele disse, entregando as compras para a jovem. — Eu preciso fechar agora.

Ele acompanhou a morena confusa até a porta e a observou ir embora, ainda pensativa. Alcançando o interruptor ao lado da porta, ele apagou as luzes e foi mergulhado na escuridão e silêncio.

Ainda parado na porta de vidro, foi inevitável voltar novamente ao passado quando uma criança loira, que passeava com o pai, passou por lá.

— Você… — Um indício de raiva foi escutado em sua voz. — Você deveria ter me aniquilado.

Ele cerrou os punhos, fechou os olhos e se concentrou o máximo que pôde. A porta de vidro apenas balançou quase imperceptível quando ele lhe deu o soco mais forte que conseguia. Os punhos que antes poderiam deixar aquela porta em míseros pedaços agora mal conseguiam rachá-la.

O suspiro pesado que usou não era aquele que estava acostumado a usar nos últimos dois anos – quando suas diversas tentativas anteriores falharam –, dessa vez ele carregava uma sensação de completa derrota e fracasso.

Desistir era a opção mais racional que sua mente conseguia achar. Mas, caso desistisse, o que sobraria? O que ele seria? Pelo resto da vida, continuaria como aquele mamodo ilegítimo e deslocado, que vagaria sem rumo, como um ser que não pertence à lugar algum. Existiria apenas por existir.

Ele encostou a testa no vidro, provando o amargo sabor da derrota, antes de finalmente se dirigir até a sala dos fundos, onde normalmente guardavam os estoques. Tinha que pegar seus pertences e ir embora.

Ao chegar lá, ele se dirigiu a uma prateleira e pegou sua mochila bruscamente, porém a mesma acabou esbarrando em um lápis abandonado por lá que, provavelmente, Yamada deveria ter usado enquanto conferia mercadoria.

Quando foi se abaixar para pegar o objeto que rolou para debaixo da prateleira, algo ao lado do mesmo chamou sua atenção.

Se esquecendo completamente do lápis, ele se levantou com a atenção fixada para a corda que tinha achado. Apesar da poeira que a cobria apresentar um abandono, ela era firme e de boa qualidade. Não soube por quanto tempo ficou apenas observando, antes de achar uma solução que julgava ser perfeita para seus problemas.

Subiu em uma cadeira que tinha lá perto e amarrou a corda em uma viga no teto. A ideia de ceifar sua vida não lhe era estranha, visto que pretendia fazer o mesmo após usar o privilégio do rei. Na verdade, chegou a se perguntar por que nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, visto que sua existência naquele mundo era totalmente infundada.

Quando acabaram as preparações, envolveu o laço no pescoço e começou a ajustá-lo; porém foi interrompido quando sentiu algo puxar sua camisa. Virou-se e olhou para baixo para encontrar a garota chamada Suzume o encarando confusa. Com a presença da jovem naquela sala, ele percebeu que, absorto em suas dúvidas, tinha deixado a porta da loja aberta.

— O que você está fazendo, Clear-san? — Ela perguntou.

Ele deu um tempo para ela notar a corda em volta do pescoço, quem sabe, correr desesperada procurando ajuda e deixá-lo em paz; mas a expressão de dúvida não largava a face da garota.

— Você… não sabe o que estou tentando fazer?

— Não. — Ela respondeu ingênua.

Clear não sabia o que dizer, não imaginava que aquele ser humano fosse tão lerdo. Poderia simplesmente explicar a ela o que estava acontecendo ou despistá-la rapidamente, para assim poder voltar com o que estava fazendo. Optando por não ser incomodado, ele escolheu a segunda opção.

— Eu já fechei o caixa, se você se esqueceu de comprar alguma coisa, volte outro dia ou procure outra loja.

Apesar do tom de voz transparecer seu incômodo em vê-la naquele momento, a garota chamada Suzume pareceu não se importar. Ela simplesmente levantou as sacolas e respondeu:

— Eu já comprei tudo que precisava.

— Então o que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

— Ah, sim! Eu quase ia me esquecendo de novo! — Ela falou, colocando as sacolas no chão e procurando algo na bolsa que estava pendurada no ombro.

Talvez ela fosse sacar uma arma que seria apontada para ele e então exigiria todo o dinheiro do caixa? Quem sabe, por isso voltava no mesmo dia e no mesmo horário tardio, para analisar a oportunidade de assaltar a loja?

Não, ela não parecia ser tão engenhosa e tampouco fazia o tipo assaltante.

— Eu tinha deixado ela bem aqui… — Ela fuçou ainda mais na bolsa.

Talvez ela fosse sacar uma nota fiscal que delatava algum erro que ele possa ter cometido?

Não, ela não parecia do tipo atenciosa o bastante para notar esse tipo de coisa.

Sentindo sua curiosidade ser atiçada, Clear retirou a corda empoeirada do pescoço e desceu da cadeira com um pulo.

Confuso, ele levantou uma sobrancelha ao vê-la tirar da bolsa uma tangerina e oferecê-lo. Era uma fruta em perfeitas condições, como qualquer outra naquela loja, com exceção de um detalhe – tinha uma carinha chorosa desenhada nela.

— Essa é a "Bebê-Chorão" Mika-chan! — Ela apresentou empolgada.

Com uma sobrancelha levantada, ele fitou a garota alegre. Será que, na verdade, ela percebeu que ele estava prestes a cometer suicídio e então tentou animá-lo com aquilo? De todas as tentativas de ajuda, aquela poderia ser a mais fraca.

— Qual o significado disso? — Perguntou estreitando os olhos.

Suzume abriu outro sorriso e caso Clear tentasse arriscar, provavelmente diria que era o mesmo sorriso que as pessoas usam quando tentam animar alguém.

— Se você precisar falar com alguém, tente com essa tangerina ou comigo.

Agora ele tinha certeza – ela poderia facilmente ganhar o prêmio de ser humano mais pateta do mundo. Por que raios ele conversaria com uma fruta ou com ela?

Decidiu especular.

— E por que eu precisaria conversar com alguém? — Ele questionou com um sorriso presunçoso.

— Toda vez que eu te vejo, você está com um olhar vazio. — Ela novamente usou aquela expressão de pena e tristeza que quase desvaneceu a paciência de Clear, se não fosse a próxima fala. — É quase como se você sentisse que não pertence a esse mundo.

Ao mesmo tempo surpreso e desconfiado, Clear estreitou os olhos e deu um passo em direção a ela. Estava aí algo tão bizarro ao ponto de ser interessante.

Era impossível que alguém lerda como ela fosse notar em poucas semanas. Ou será que ele não tinha percebido o quão transparente estava sendo, mesmo sem dizer uma palavra sobre como se sentia?

— Por que você sorri tanto? — Ele questionou curioso e levemente incomodado com um sorriso prestativo que surgiu no rosto dela.

— Eu não sei... — ela pareceu refletir. — eu apenas sorrio! — Ela respondeu com convicção, recolhendo as sacolas no chão. — Bem, eu preciso ir embora, está ficando tarde. Nos vemos semana que vem, Clear-san.

Clear a seguiu com os olhos, vendo a porta do cômodo se fechar e logo em seguida o som do sino da porta tocar por todo o estabelecimento. Ela tinha ido embora.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou apenas olhando para a porta daquele lugar, antes de sair de seu transe. Ele alcançou sua mochila e então fitou a tangerina em mãos, abrindo um sorriso de chacota.

— Eu não vou conversar com você. — E então jogou a fruta na mochila.

Não soube se negar conversa à fruta chorona o deixou de bom humor, já que havia se esquecido completamente do cenário que tinha preparado naquela sala. Pelo menos ao ponto de fechar a loja e ir embora; vindo a se lembrar da cadeira e da corda apenas quando acordasse no dia seguinte.

A lenta caminhada de volta para casa ocorreu sem imprevistos; a neve ainda caía tranquila por Mochinoki, só os seus passos podiam ser escutados e quase todas as casas estavam apagadas.

Sem ter muito o que pensar, só lhe restou refletir sobre aquela última resposta que tinha ganhado de Suzume. Não era complexa e bem pensada, apenas a mais simplória e idiota que alguém poderia dar. Entretanto, ela serviu para entreter sua mente durante o caminho de volta para casa.

Quando se deu conta, já havia subido as escadas e chegado à porta de seu apartamento que, após ser destrancada, precisou ser forçada com a lateral do corpo para ser aberta.

Era um apartamento pequeno e antigo, com capacidade apenas para um quarto, uma sala pequena, uma cozinha minúscula e um banheiro que mais parecia uma despensa de tão apertado.

Felizmente possuía poucas coisas, tornando-se quase impossível manter o apartamento desorganizado. A maior prova disso era a sala que, sendo o cômodo mais espaçoso do apartamento – em comparação com os demais – tinha apenas uma mesa de centro solitária.

Clear tentou caminhar até o quarto, mas foi parado pelo roncar de seu estômago. Não estava com disposição para preparar algo, por mais simples que pudesse ser.

Foi então, que se lembrou de algo.

Abriu sua mochila e alcançou a tangerina chorosa. Encarando a expressão triste desenhada, Clear se lembrou da garota na loja e novamente voltou a levantar dúvidas. Talvez aquela resposta não era para ter um significado real, sendo apenas uma réplica que alguém dá quando se é perguntado sobre algo grande demais para entender.

Encarou os detalhes da fruta e refletiu bem. O desenho era diferente daqueles que tinha presenciado na primeira vez; o atual parecia ter sido feito com cuidado e, considerando que a tangerina estava na parte mais profunda da bolsa da garota, significava que ela tinha guardado com a única intenção de entregá-lo. Se questionou por que alguém teria o cuidado de fazer algo apenas para ele, uma pessoa completamente desconhecida.

— Suzume… — O nome da garota saiu em um sussurro.

Ele balançou a cabeça para afastar suas reflexões. Tentar achar um sentido naquele comportamento anormal, no sorriso e alegria sem sentido servia apenas para cansá-lo cada vez mais.

— "Eu apenas sorrio". — Repetiu a resposta de Suzume em voz baixa, aceitando-a irracionalmente para se livrar daquela tortura; porém sem perceber que tinha aberto um meio sorriso no processo.

* * *

 **Será que eu fui o único que riu ao imaginar a Suzume tentando assaltar alguém? Só eu? Ok. =/**

 **Enfim, vou tentar postar os próximos capítulos o mais breve que conseguir e agradeço a todos que estiverem acompanhando a fic.**


	3. Vínculo

**Gostaria de pedir desculpas aos leitores desta fanfic por não ter atualizado antes, mas precisei entrar em um longo hiatus. D=**  
 **Aproveitei que estou retomando a fanfic e fiz algumas – muitas, na verdade rsrs – mudanças no capítulo 2, já que após reler não gostei de alguns pontos. xP.**  
 **Enfim, espero terminar essa fanfic e trazer várias outras também. xD**  
 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

Três semanas se passaram e apesar da quantidade de neve ter diminuído, o frio insistia em continuar na cidade. Havia pouco movimento nas ruas e a loja de conveniências estava vazia, era a oportunidade perfeita para organizar algumas caixas de produtos espalhadas.

— É a última… Eu consigo… Eu consigo…

O homem idoso se esforçava para colocar uma caixa na parte superior de uma prateleira. Era pesada o bastante para fazer suas pernas bambearem e suas costas doerem, avisando-o que não conseguiria terminar sua atividade naquele dia.

Ele não se deixou vencer e arfou pesadamente, fechando os olhos com força, se preparando para guardar a caixa com um só movimento. Para sua surpresa, o peso desapareceu de seus braços cansados e doloridos. Quando abriu os olhos para saber o que tinha acontecido, assistiu com surpresa seu funcionário colocando a caixa no lugar correto com certa dificuldade.

— O quê? — Clear perguntou ao perceber o olhar perplexo do homem.

— Você está doente? — O idoso perguntou brincalhão.

— Não. — O rapaz, que não tinha entendido a brincadeira, respondeu seco e voltou para o caixa.

O motivo de tamanha surpresa por parte do dono da loja era claro – ele sempre lidava com atividades pesadas e normalmente apresentava a mesma dificuldade; ainda assim, seu funcionário nunca se moveu para ajudá-lo, mesmo quando estava desocupado no caixa.

— Tudo bem, então… — O idoso desistiu de entender, aceitando aquele milagre. — Eu vou para casa mais cedo, preciso tomar um remédio depois dessa...

Ele parou assim que passou pelo balcão onde se encontrava seu funcionário taciturno e o encarou com cautela.

Teria que deixá-lo sozinho.

— Me diga como você está se sentindo, Clear? — Ele perguntou com delicadeza.

Clear se sentiu cansado, já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes seu chefe perguntara a mesma coisa nas últimas três semanas. Por descuido seu, Yamada encontrou o cenário que tinha preparado na sala de trás e ligou dois mais dois. O idoso o abordou apenas uma única vez, na qual conseguiu encerrar o assunto com poucas palavras. Mas, após aquele dia, podia sentir o olhar dele sobre si quase o tempo todo e achava ocasionalmente alguns folhetos de autoajuda próximos de sua mochila. Suspirou exausto com as lembranças e deu sua resposta.

— Eu estou bem. Vá para casa e descanse. — Respondeu despreocupado.

— Quer saber? — O idoso disse animadamente. — Você sempre fica mais tarde por mim, não tem problema se eu ficar pelo menos uma vez. O final de semana está aí! Aposto que você tem muita diversão reservada!

Ele não tinha. E sabia muito bem que Yamada estava mentindo, ele era um péssimo mentiroso; a inútil tentativa de achar uma boa postura para sua coluna denunciava o desejo de voltar para casa e tomar seu remédio.

Clear pegou uma balinha de um pote em cima do balcão e a jogou no chão.

Com uma gota de suor escorrendo da testa, Yamada encarou a balinha que caiu logo a sua frente e tentou se ajoelhar, mas não conseguiu. Ele levou uma mão ao dorso e esticou a outra em direção ao doce; tentou se inclinar um pouco e a dor nas costas o impediu. Ele ficou lá por alguns segundos, as costas um tanto curvadas, o corpo trêmulo e a mão esticada, esperançosa de que a qualquer momento a balinha fosse levitar em sua direção.

Não demorou muito para o corpo do idoso voltar à postura original com indícios de dor. Os dois olhares que estavam destinados à balinha se encararam, Clear levantou uma sobrancelha e Yamada suspirou derrotado.

— Tudo bem… tudo bem, se você insiste. — Yamada cedeu. — Mas eu não sei que tipo de distração teria aqui, pelo menos em casa você poderia descansar.

A expressão de Clear continuava a mesma que o idoso conhecia tão bem – morta. Ele alcançou a porta hesitante, esperando uma súbita mudança de ideia, mas nada veio do rapaz a não ser um vago olhar destinado ao nada. A porta foi aberta e ele respirou fundo, aquele comportamento de seu funcionário era tão normal que quase se sentia aliviado por vê-lo daquele jeito. Com exceção da ajuda que recebera, estava tudo dentro do normal.

— Bom final de semana então... — Ele se despediu.

Após a saída de Yamada, o tempo passou rápido e a temperatura insistiu em despencar abruptamente, sendo difícil de ser combatida apenas com um cruzar de braços e um leve encolher do corpo.

Atrás do balcão, a expressão calma de Clear se mantinha constante, mesmo com alguns espirros ocasionais. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha esquecido seu agasalho em casa. Nunca imaginou que apenas cinco minutos a mais para dormir era o bastante para fazê-lo se atrasar e sair de casa correndo, deixando o casaco para trás. Ainda achava estranha a inédita preocupação que sentiu ao se dar conta que estava atrasado.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos assim que ouviu o sino da porta que foi aberta, permitindo a entrada da rajada gelada que lhe causou um calafrio por todo corpo.

Mais uma vez, era meia-noite e Suzume estava de volta.

Ela o cumprimentou alegremente e, por algum motivo que Clear desconhecia, ele começou a abrir um pequeno sorriso como saudação.

Apesar do olhar que tanto o incomodava já não existir mais, por um momento, achou estranho quando percebeu um vestígio de preocupação no rosto dela; mas decidiu se manter quieto, se preocupando em ficar aliviado com o fechar da porta.

Não reclamou ao vê-la tirar o cachecol do pescoço e dobrá-lo cuidadosamente, descansando o acessório azul em cima do balcão antes de rumar para a sessão de frutas. Ele saiu de seu lugar e a seguiu instintivamente, sem se importar se ia demorar ou não.

Era a mesma alegria de sempre ao chegar à sessão de frutas, Suzume andava de um lado para o outro, com toda a atenção focada em elogiar os produtos exageradamente ou em conversar com as frutas.

Clear se limitava a ficar encostado na parede, inexpressivo, esperando o frio passar enquanto assistia a cena com um sutil interesse. Não demorou e seus olhos logo a observaram minuciosamente, querendo estudar cada detalhe que encontrasse.

Como sempre, ela se mantinha bem agasalhada com um casaco azul-claro, a saia azul-marinho se alongava até a altura dos joelhos e os sapatos pretos eram bem lustrados. Ela esbanjava novamente a mesma alegria sem fim ao escolher as frutas, o sorriso bobo prevalecia mais uma vez em seu rosto e ele, por um breve momento, se viu gostando daquilo. Era uma imagem tão calorosa que o fazia duvidar se alguém naquele mundo hesitaria em se aproximar dela.

Durante a seleção das maçãs, o olhar de Suzume foi de encontro à parte mais alta de um expositor de frutas. Lá se encontrava uma maçã que possuía o formato redondo ideal, era reluzente quase como se tivesse sido polida e foi principalmente o vermelho intenso de sua casca que tinha capturado a atenção de Suzume.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e tentou alcançar a maçã, porém seu braço não esticava o bastante. Entretanto ela não se daria por vencido, estava determinada a conseguir aquela bela fruta. Foi repetindo frases motivadoras em sua mente como forma de incentivo que seus dedos se aproximaram cada vez mais.

Infelizmente, já era tarde quando o indicador dela tocou a casca vermelha. Clear havia se aproximado sem que ela percebesse e, com um pulo ágil, alcançou a maçã antes dela.

— Obrigada. — Ela agradeceu o que havia interpretado como uma ajuda e levou a mão na direção do rapaz. Para sua infelicidade, ele afastou a mão no sentido contrário, impedindo-a de conseguir o que queria. — Qual o problema? Está estragada?

Ele nada respondeu e ela tentou pegar a fruta novamente, mas obtendo o mesmo resultado de antes. Com outras duas tentativas falhas, ela encarou aquilo como um desafio e sua tola persistência não a deixou desistir tão cedo.

Um minuto inteiro se passou e várias investidas foram inúteis, a maçã ainda estava com Clear. Adotando uma nova estratégia, ela manteve o corpo estático por alguns instantes e, quando decidiu atacar, o fez subitamente e o mais rápido que pôde; entretanto Clear já estava prevendo aquilo e levantou o braço o mais alto que pôde, desviando da mão de Suzume. Ela imediatamente deu alguns pulinhos para alcançar a maçã na mão do albino, mas estava longe.

Com um sorriso divertido e um habilidoso movimento, ele apoiou a maçã nas costas da mão e inclinou o corpo para o lado, deixando a fruta rolar pelo braço, ombros, seguir o caminho pelo outro braço e finalmente pousar na mão oposta a que tinha começado a rolar.

Suzume, que não conseguiu pegar a fruta durante a ação, enfim viu sua oportunidade quando a maçã descansou na outra mão do albino. Com um impulso e usando as duas mãos como garantia ela atacou como um gato! No entanto, o rapaz se desviou no exato momento, fazendo-a tropeçar alguns passos desastrados ao se frustrar em capturar a maçã e também se esbarrando em um suporte lá perto.

Ignorando a bagunça que fez, ela atacou persistente mais uma vez, mas o pulso do rapaz era rápido, arremessando a fruta de uma mão até a outra em um malabarismo.

Aquilo não era uma batalha mamodo, mas Clear admitia que estava se divertindo bastante apenas por observar a garota desastrada tentar tomar a fruta que caía de mão em mão, sem falar que ajudava a ignorar o frio. Porém sua brincadeira não durou muito, pois logo as energias de Suzume acabaram e ela parou para descansar.

Apesar de representar o fim de sua brincadeira de mau gosto, Clear viu aquele momento como uma oportunidade. Queria descobrir algumas coisas que julgava serem importantes; coisas que foram sendo adiadas semana após semana graças às conversas sem propósito que ela lhe lançava. Devido ao cansaço e ao interesse de Suzume pela fruta em sua mão teria a atenção necessária para questioná-la.

— Me responda uma coisa. Por que você vem sempre nesse horário?

Ela não demorou a recuperar o fôlego e então respondeu com um sorriso cansado:

— Eu acabo me perdendo no caminho para cá.

— Isso não faz sentido, como você pode demorar para achar uma loja que frequenta toda semana? Você é nova na cidade ou algo assim? — Ele indagou calmo.

— "Nova na cidade"? Não, eu moro aqui desde que nasci. — Ela respondeu sem vergonha alguma de denunciar seu péssimo senso de direção.

Agora que estava com a atenção dela capturada, Clear aproveitaria para tirar a dúvida fundamental que o perseguia há semanas.

— Algumas semanas atrás você disse que eu não me sinto parte desse mundo... — Ele comentou.

Apesar de achar que era tudo coisa de sua cabeça, Clear havia criado uma irracional desconfiança de que ela poderia saber de alguma coisa sobre suas origens, mesmo sem nunca tê-la encontrado durante as batalhas mamodos.

Ela cutucou a bochecha e olhou para o teto da loja, como se tentasse lembrar-se de algo distante. Depois do silêncio, ela voltou a olhar para ele e exclamou:

— Ah, eu me lembro! Acho que eu devo ter exagerado quando disse "mundo". — Ela riu, sem nem imaginar o quanto estava certa.

— Você foi bem rápida para descobrir que eu não sou daqui... — Ele pensou alto, deixando a informação escapar.

— Clear-san me parece distante demais para ser de Mochinoki. — Ela falou e então, suspirou fundo, como se finalmente se desse conta de algo. — Espere um minuto… você é estrangeiro?! — Ela questionou embasbacada.

Como Clear poderia explicar para ela que ele não era daquele mundo? De qualquer forma, não estaria mentindo se falasse que não nasceu no Japão.

— Sim, eu sou estrangeiro. — Ele optou por usar a resposta mais simples.

— Sabe, uma amiga minha, Mariko-chan, precisou sair de Mochinoki para estudar em outro país. Ela me contou que passou por várias dificuldades antes de se encaixar, mas por sorte, ela encontrou pessoas legais por lá que a ajudaram.

Clear duvidava que seu caso fosse parecido com o da garota que Suzume estava relatando. Ainda assim, continuou a escutar o falatório animado da jovem sem dizer uma palavra.

— Por que você veio para Mochinoki? A trabalho ou estudo, talvez? — Ela divagou.

— Eu não sei ao certo. — A resposta acentuou a curiosidade expressa por Suzume. — Mas a única resposta plausível é que queriam se livrar de mim, então me mandaram para cá.

Ficou óbvio para Clear que a resposta inesperada deixou Suzume confusa. Ele não podia culpá-la, aquele era um acontecimento único.

Ele olhou por uma pequena janela lá perto e se distanciou mentalmente.

— Eu me lembro de assistir ao longe um livro negro ser consumido por chamas. Uma luz dourada anunciou o fim de uma batalha e minha visão escureceu logo em seguida. Quando finalmente acordei nesse lugar com essa vida, me dei conta de que tinha sido expulso da minha terra de origem. — Ele explicou, imerso nas últimas memórias que tinha do mundo mamodo.

Um murmúrio fez seus olhos se voltarem para Suzume. Por que tinha dito aquilo? Agora a careta que estava bem diante de si dizia claramente que ela não havia entendido nada daquela história e, independente se tentasse explicá-la com afinco, dificilmente ela conseguiria compreender. Mas apesar da ignorância de Suzume, ele tinha que admitir que conversar com ela sobre seu passado lhe trouxe uma estranha sensação de leveza.

Como um gesto de agradecimento, ele estendeu a mão para ela, que ficara tão distraída com a conversa que havia se esquecido completamente da cobiçada maçã em sua mão.

— Nossa, você é tão linda! — Suzume elogiou maravilhada ao pegar a fruta. Feliz, ela esfregou a bochecha no fruto, aproveitando ao máximo a casca lisinha. — É tão bom ter um amigo que trabalha em uma loja com tantas frutas boas, não acha, Senhora maçã?

— Amigo? — A palavra pegou Clear desprevenido.

Ela riu, voltando a se ocupar com as sacolas.

— Sabe, faz algum tempo que não encontro meus amigos. Depois da escola, todos nós ficamos ocupados demais para nos encontrarmos. Conversar com você me traz as mesmas boas sensações que sentia quando conversava com eles. Acho que isso é um sinal de que somos amigos, não acha?

Ele pôde perceber uma certa nostalgia no tom de voz de Suzume enquanto seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco; porém ele não demorou a voltar assim que ela avistou uma belíssima tangerina que foi prontamente colocada na sacola.

— Acabei! — Ela alertou alegre com sua última aquisição.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele a conduziu até o caixa.

Todos os procedimentos foram realizados rapidamente, ele recebeu o devido pagamento e assim que ia entregar as sacolas, Suzume estendeu uma das mãos que segurava um papel.

— Eu tentei chamar um amigo para ir, mas ele disse que ficaria ocupado nesse final de semana. Quer ir? — Ela ofereceu amigavelmente.

Ele pegou o papel e deu uma breve olhada, apenas o bastante para saber do que se tratava. Era um bilhete de cinema.

— A sessão será amanhã, no sábado. — Claramente ela era distraída demais para perceber que passava da meia-noite, então já era sábado, mas ele decidiu ficar quieto. — Talvez seja uma boa forma de você se acostumar com Mochinoki. — Ela explicou radiante.

Pensativo, ele encarou um detalhe qualquer do bilhete. Ficou jogado naquela vida desconhecida por dois anos sem nunca sentir qualquer tipo de simpatia por Mochinoki; duvidava que pudesse sentir algo em apenas um dia.

Ele levantou a cabeça assim que escutou o sino da porta e avistou a dona do bilhete sair de lá alegremente com suas compras, sem ao menos ter recebido uma resposta.

Simplesmente guardou o papel no bolso traseiro da calça e terminou um copo d'água que começava a guardar na parte de baixo do balcão – as conversas tinham evoluído, o bastante para sentir sua boca ficar seca.

Das três últimas compras da meia noite naquela loja, não houve uma sequer que foi realizada em silêncio. Suzume sempre tentava puxar conversa utilizando assuntos simples que normalmente estivessem bem próximos de suas percepções. As respostas de Clear foram se transformando de letárgicos acenos de cabeça que não duraram muito, para desanimados sonidos que escapavam de seus lábios e, por fim, frases curtas e rápidas que pareciam aos poucos ganhar alguma vivacidade.

Apesar de tudo, ele nunca havia imaginado que aquelas rápidas respostas sobre o clima ou frutas, fossem se transformar em um diálogo pouco esclarecedor sobre sua expulsão do mundo mamodo. Talvez, de tanto adaptar-se a ela, ele pudesse estar sendo influenciado?

Imediatamente ele deu de ombros e tentou esquecer aquilo ao olhar para o relógio e se dar conta de que já era quase uma hora da manhã.

Ele pegou sua mochila na sala dos fundos e quando passou pelo caixa percebeu um pequeno detalhe – a garota tinha esquecido o cachecol no balcão. Coçou a cabeça confuso, se perguntando novamente como um ser humano poderia ser tão desligado. Sem obter nenhuma resposta plausível, ele jogou o acessório nos ombros. Poderia guardá-lo para devolver quando tivesse a oportunidade.

A loja foi fechada e ele seguiu seu caminho de volta para casa. Estremeceu e apressou o passo assim que sentiu o vento frio investir contra seu corpo mais uma vez naquela noite e, desta forma, não demorou a voltar para casa; na verdade, quando deu por si, já estava subindo as escadas do apartamento e destrancando a porta rapidamente. Todas as janelas estavam fechadas e assim que trancou a porta, o frio não voltou a agredi-lo.

Jogou sua mochila e o cachecol de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa de centro da sala e não esperou seu estômago reclamar, se dirigiu à cozinha imediatamente.

Como se não bastasse que o cômodo fosse minúsculo, os móveis – os quais se resumiam a uma geladeira e um balcão com pia em formato de "L" – eram dispostos em um só canto, transformando a cozinha em um pequeno corredor estreito.

Sem demora, ele foi até os armários do balcão e não precisou procurar muito para achar seu frequente jantar: um copo de macarrão instantâneo. Bastou apenas um pequeno fogão portátil e uma chaleira com água para ele aguardar seu jantar calmamente, encostado na parede em frente aos móveis.

Seus olhos foram de encontro à janela fechada no final daquele corredor e então pararam na parte do balcão que ficava logo abaixo da janela. Em uma fruteira pouco usada se encontrava uma pera solitária, um fruto que tinha adicionado em sua cesta de compras e pagado acidentalmente enquanto estava no "piloto automático".

O som da água fervente já podia ser escutado, mas ele continuava parado encarando aquele verde solitário, até que decidiu desligar o fogão e abandonar o copo de macarrão instantâneo na bancada; escolhendo ficar com a pera.

Ainda na cozinha, comeu enquanto encarava a escuridão lá fora que já estava sendo coberta pelo vidro que começava a embaçar. O movimento de sua boca era lento e os olhos piscavam preguiçosos, não porque estava cansado, mas sim para ficar completamente concentrado no sabor da fruta. Agradava tanto o seu paladar que, enquanto mastigava, sua mente cogitava comprar mais quando chegasse o dia de fazer as compras.

Terminando de comer, atravessou a sala de estar para ir ao seu quarto, entretanto parou em seu caminho ao passar pela mesa de centro, onde um pano solitário chamou sua atenção mais uma vez naquela noite. Ele se aproximou de lá e pegou o cachecol abandonado.

O simples ato de se esquecer de tudo e dar atenção exclusivamente ao tecido, o deixou ciente de detalhes que antes não tinha percebido.

A cor azul o trouxe uma sensação tranquilizante e a lã era tão agradável ao toque que o fez afundar seus dedos algumas vezes só pelo prazer de sentir a sensação de maciez que nem sempre estava presente em sua vida. Pôde perceber que havia uma pequena etiqueta presa na lã, que alertava sobre possíveis cuidados tomados ao lavar o cachecol. Era óbvio chegar à conclusão que tinha sido comprado, provavelmente há muito tempo, já que o pano parecia desgastado em algumas regiões. Clear não estava surpreso, não conseguia imaginar Suzume tricotando, ela ficaria toda emaranhada nos fios de lã, com uma expressão chorosa enfeitando o rosto. Ele deu uma breve risada nasal ao imaginar a cena e então se dirigiu ao quarto com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

Seu quarto acomodava apenas um futón encostado em um canto da parede e uma cômoda pequena logo abaixo da janela que ficava de frente para seu leito. Próximo ao futón podia ser vista a porta para o banheiro.

Nem um pouco habituado com os costumes japoneses, abandonou seus sapatos pelo chão e, com o cachecol ainda em mãos, o depositou ao lado do futón; a maneira mais fácil de se lembrar de devolver era tê-lo próximo de sua visão. Esvaziando os bolsos da calça, achou o bilhete que Suzume tinha entregado a ele. Apenas situou o papel próximo ao cachecol, ele poderia pensar melhor sobre aquilo depois. Se deu ao trabalho de apenas trocar a camisa do uniforme por outra mais confortável, antes de se deitar.

Assim como em várias noites, o sono não chegou e os lençóis se amarrotavam com a inquietação do rapaz. Havia algo que estava o impedindo de descansar, mais especificamente, alguém. Era inusitado saber que, em alguns momentos, Suzume estava se estabelecendo em seus pensamentos, tomando gradualmente o lugar que antes era destinado apenas a pensamentos incômodos.

Desde o dia em que tentou cometer suicídio e foi atrapalhado por Suzume, sua mente ficou ocupada demais tentando desvendar não apenas aquelas conversas bobas, mas também o ser humano por trás delas. Estava sendo o suficiente para as lembranças do mundo mamodo começarem a perder prioridade em seus pensamentos. Tais lembranças ainda existiam, claro, mas não estava se sentindo tão afetado como antes.

Ele se virou no futón mais uma vez e deu de cara com os pertences no chão.

Poderia ter dito imediatamente que não queria aquele bilhete, ao invés de divagar sobre ir ou não ao cinema. Poderia muito bem ter abandonado aquele cachecol na loja, deixando-o à própria sorte para quem quisesse jogá-lo fora ou levá-lo para si; não era necessário ter a cautela de trazê-lo para casa.

— _Acho que isso é um sinal de que somos amigos, não acha?_ — Repentinamente a frase surgiu em sua mente.

"Amigos". Aquela era uma palavra simples, usada para expressar um vínculo entre duas pessoas. Porém, ele nunca tinha dito que queria ser amigo dela e isso o levava a pensar que talvez ela tivesse tocado no assunto apenas por saudade daquelas pessoas próximas que tinham se afastado com o passar do tempo.

Ainda assim, existia um sentimento nunca antes manifestado, ele era antagônico e forte dentro de si, desejando que aquilo fosse verdade e que, consequentemente, eles ficassem mais próximos um do outro. Foi lutando contra aquele inimigo poderoso em seu peito que acabou adormecendo.

* * *

 **Espero que estejam gostando, farei o melhor que puder para trazer os próximos capítulos o mais breve possível.**


End file.
